


犬

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 路人Alpha × Omega Mikell
Kudos: 5





	犬

**Author's Note:**

> 路人Alpha × Omega Mikell

房間裡充斥著廉價古龍水和甜到令人作嘔的芳香劑氣味，不過此刻滾在床鋪上的兩人並不在意這些，彼此愈發濃烈的信息素氣味已經將腦中一切佔據，身體只充斥了追求性的本能。

Alpha並不知道身下Omega的職業或身份，甚至連名字都未從得知，他只知道這個臉蛋好看的Omega帶著發情的氣息向他發出了邀請，白髮男人的信息素像是烘焙坊裡縈繞的糕點焦香，淡淡的香甜中混合了些牧草燃剩的灰燼與一絲烈酒的芳醇，這氣味很對他的胃口，於是他跟著這名Omega開了間房。

男人身著的繁瑣白西裝令Alpha有些煩躁，那確實勾勒出了對方完美的身材，禁慾感與發情期的反差也令人心癢，但那些鈕扣與配件脫起來實在很費事，他的耐心差不多消磨殆盡、決定直接動手撕扯時被對方壓著肩膀按到了床上，Alpha訝異的發現自己竟無法輕易掙脫開來自一名Omega的壓制。

「Wait.」下達了句低沉的命令，單手便把Alpha壓在床上無法起身的Omega瞇起眼睛，昏暗照明下閃著碧綠冷光的瞳像在看條低賤的狗。Alpha覺得受到了侮辱而咬了咬牙，但他克制自己壓下了那股怒火，等會兒把這個驕傲的Omega操到哭喘著吐不出半個完整的單詞一定會更有成就感。

躺倒的Alpha那露骨視線裡翻騰著情慾，Mikell並不理會，依然照著自己的步調單手將衣物的釦子一顆顆解開。Mikell一向不怎麼喜歡服用抑制劑，副作用的頭疼和噁心感他還是無法徹底習慣，所以非必要的狀況下他還是更偏好直接幹個爽來處理掉發情的慾火。除了永久標記他不擔心會搞出其他意外，多年的藥物濫用早已讓他的生殖腔形同虛設，如果任何一個一夜情的Alpha敢試圖標記他都會在這麼做之前被他崩掉腦袋。

穿在最內層的白襯衫也被褪去後大片蜜色的肌膚暴露在Alpha眼前，呈倒三角的姣好身材令對方移不開眼。他覺得口乾舌燥，生殖器也早已硬的不得了，但身上的Omega仍動作慢條斯理的解著自己的皮帶，Alpha克制不住，在Mikell雙手正忙著解褲腰時坐起身，他想要大片大片地撫摸對方的身軀，想要整張臉埋在頸間吸那好聞的信息素，想要兇猛地幹進對方柔軟濕滑的生殖腔。  
背部才剛離開床墊，Alpha就再次被Mikell一擊壓倒在床上。這次Mikell更加不客氣，掌心直接按在對方脆弱的喉結，手下稍加施力就能聽見男人呼吸不順的哀鳴，五指更是位於只要有心一發力就能掐斷那人喉管的位置。

「真沒耐心。」Mikell一手掐著男人的脖子，一手將自己褲子脫掉，即使腿間已經因發情中後庭分泌出的液體而一片黏糊，Omega的眼神依舊保持著清明。「連狗都比你聽話。」

Alpha僅能以不甘的眼神與嗚咽聲回應，Mikell沒有鬆開箝制，他跨坐在男人的腰腹間，用空出的那隻手扶上Alpha猙獰賁張的生殖器，他主動慢慢地降下腰部，以自己的後穴將之吞入。

被填滿時Mikell呼出了一口氣，緊蹙的眉眼也鬆動了些，飢渴許久的通道自發地絞緊了粗大的硬挺，下身傳來的感覺如此清晰，仿佛連性器上每一條青筋都能描繪出來似的。這般濕熱嫩肉的包裹足以摧毀任何雄性的理智，躺倒的Alpha發出粗重低吼，雙手扣上身上人的腰——Mikell默許了對方的這個舉動所以並未阻止，然後男人擺動胯部使勁向上挺動。

彼此散發的、瀰漫整個房間的濃郁信息素令人發昏，一下下的撞擊讓Mikell不再抑制喘息，鬆開了對Alpha的壓制，忠於性慾的他迎合著男人操幹的動作扭腰，讓體內橫衝直撞的陰莖能幹進更深處。

男人彎起身體，緊抓著身上人的腰交合同時吻上那張英挺的面容，粗糙的舌舔過對方的頰、下頷精心打理的鬍鬚，然後是喉結、頸側，接近後方腺體時Alpha的短髮被Omega暴力的扯住，接著對方幾乎要將他的頸部折斷似的用力拉開。

「真的像狗一樣了啊。」那潔白眼睫下鄙夷的翠綠竟讓Alpha感到興奮，他想要啃咬對方蜜色身體的每一寸，想要在線條如雕塑般精緻的身軀上留下自己的痕跡，想要把自己的精子全灌入這名驕傲Omega的生殖腔。

男人的眼睛愈來愈瘋狂，身下的頂撞也變的雜亂無章，Mikell全看在眼裡但沒有多管，他只需要知道自己現在被幹的很爽，面前的Alpha若有出格的舉動再出手就夠了。

蠻橫的挺進逐步撞開了Mikell的生殖腔，Alpha頂進他的入口並將頭部整個擠入，已然成結的生殖器徹底填滿了他的通道。鮮活跳動的性器一股一股將精液注入，滾燙的體液澆上去讓敏感內壁微微的抽搐了一下，將對方夾的舒爽不已。

緩緩消下去的生殖器撤出了溫暖濕滑的通道，意猶未盡的Alpha舔了舔唇想吻上Omega的唇，忽地腹部被狠狠踹了一腳，他瞪著眼因疼痛躬起身體，卻被扯著髮強迫抬頭，與那冷靜過頭的綠眸對視。

「就只有生殖器大了點兒，不僅早泄還技術爛透了。」還沒徹底爽到一切竟然就結束了，他甚至根本還沒射過一回。慾火與怒火在腹底混雜著燃燒，Mikell抓著男人的頭髮將後者往床上甩，膝蓋壓上胸膛一側的軟肋逼出痛呼，他再次扼上Alpha的喉嚨幾乎要將人掐到窒息，那張脹紅臉上湧出淚液的瞳孔裡盛滿了驚惶。

面前居高臨下的Omega偏過頭，銀白長髮下隱約可見一抹極淡的弧度。

「在我滿意之前你可不能先倒下。」


End file.
